Stupid James
by gryffindorgal87
Summary: James Sirius Potter just doesn't know when to leave his sister alone does he? Find out how James learns this lesson the hard way.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I just like to play in Jo's world.

**A/N: **Okay, this is my second fic. These two just started arguing in my head and would not shut up until I wrote it all down. Anyways, I'm dedicating this little fic to my lil' sis Casey and to another amazing author on here, sheen shan. Her story 'Meeting the son in law' is amazing and when your done reading my horrible writing, go check it out! Now, on with the show!

"James! Why did you do that?!" Lily Potter screamed at her brother and then proceeded to punch him in the arm.

"Ow!" replied James, rubbing his arm where his little sister had so lovingly showed her affection for him at the moment. "Malfoy had his hands all over you!"

"It's no business of yours who I date or kiss James Sirius Potter!"

"But Scorpius Lil? You do know that his dad was a Death Eater don't you?!"

"He's not his father James!"

James let out an exasperated sigh. He was getting desperate, he knew he was losing the argument but he just couldn't give in yet. His Potter protectiveness and his Weasley stubbornness compelled him to go for the desperate shots.

"Well, no but it was his great-aunt Bella that tortured Aunt Hermione during the war!" he shot back.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest, narrowed her eyes and suddenly James knew how stupid he'd been to invoke the wrath of Lily Potter.

"Is that why you hate him?" Lily replied coldly. "Because his family did things during the war before he was even born?"

James hung his head. He knew it was over but non the less he mumbled "That's not the only reason."

Lily gave him look that her Grandmum Molly would have been proud of and it made James visibly cringe.

"Oh, and what, pray tell are the others?"

James Potter had lost the argument. To his baby sister no less and deep down his was proud of her for standing up like that for someone she loved, but he'd never tell her that.

"Well….um….he's also…um…a Slytherin?"

Lily did a little mental happy dance. She new she had won the argument, but as punishment for his misdeeds she was going to make her older brother suffer just a little more.

"He's also Al's best friend. Those are horrible excuses and you know it! Tell me why you really punched him and don't say because I'm you baby sister! I'm 14 years old AND a Potter. I can take care of my self!"

James sighed in defeat. "I know you can Lils, it's just that….it's just that I don't want to see you get hurt. If you'd been kissing someone else I still would have punched him because," and here James started smiling, "like it or not, you ARE my baby sister and I happened to be an over protective older brother who also happens to be a Potter and you know Potters tend to be over protective. Just ask Mum."

Lily uncrossed her arms and asked quietly, "So you didn't punch him because he's a Malfoy?"

"Nope."

"So what was all that 'but Scorpius' crap about?"

James gave her a sheepish look, "A pathetic attempt at getting you to break up?"

Lily laughed, "I'd say so."

"So," James started and Lily noticed that mischievous glint in his eyes. "Have you told Mum and Dad yet?"

"No."

"Good, do me a couple of favors then?"

Lily gave him an apprehensive look, "Depends, what?"

"One, no snogging him in front of me and two, let me know when you tell Mum and Dad."

"We'll see about number one," she replied "but why the second?"

James laughed out loud. "Because think about it Lils. A Potter dating a Malfoy? Dad's reaction will be priceless!"

Lily just smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "James, you're pathetic!"

"But you love me anyways!" he said with that trade mark Potter grin.

Lily again just shook her head. "No idea why though. Now, get up to the hospital wing and apologize to Scor and James?"

James had started walking away but stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for being that annoying older brother I never wanted."

"Anytime Lils!" he answered back cheekily and turned to head to the hospital wing.

"Don't I know it."

THE END

**A/N:** So? How bad was it? Or for some strange reason, did you actually like it? I can't read your minds you know so just hit that little bluish-purplish button and leave a review please!


End file.
